Esto es Amor
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: Hola! Bueno otro fanfic de South Park! Yaoi por supuesto xD   La pareja es Style. Espero lo lean... y si lo hacen espero les guste :3


**Espero les guste. Un Style.  
>South Park no me pertenece. Pertenece a Matt Stone - Trey Parker.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. <strong>

Sin duda era su mejor amigo. Lo quería con locura. Lo sabía. Era más que una simple amistad. Era más que un simple cariño. Eso era _amor._

Kyle, Kyle, Kyle… ¿podría ser verdad? Eran 16 años de amistad.

Y ¿Wendy? No, ella no despertaba tal desconcierto como lo hacia su mejor amigo.

-¿acaso te gusto, Stan? –susurro un acorralado Kyle al borde de la risa.

El rojo suave no se hizo esperar en las mejillas del aludido. Se sentía idiota… pero idiotamente enamorado.

-S-si, y mucho –contesto azorado.

El silencio se torno incomodo; la sonrisita de maldad de Kyle tampoco ayudaba mucho y la cercanía… ¡maldita sensación!

-Ya Stan, déjame ir.

-Me gustas y mucho, Kyle– repitió.

Se lo estaba diciendo y muy enserio. Sin juegos, ni bromas, ni nada que se le parezca. Sus sentimientos estaban a la luz pública.

-Qu…

Un beso. Con eso le haría ver a Kyle su secreto mejor guardado.

Fue muy despacio, con una cadencia dulce pero apasionada; sus manos fueron a parar a la estrecha cintura de su amigo con la misión de acercarlo a su propia figura. Kyle ya no luchaba, ahora sus brazos le rodeaban el cuello.

El suspiro al unísono fue encantador.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Significa que te amo.

**2.**

-¿Esta vacía?

-Si – dijo, invitándolo a pasar -. Han salido ha comprarle algunas cosas a mi hermanito.

-Ah.

Se giro para mirarlo. Estaba sonrojado y respiraba con irregularidad. Si que lo quería, lo amaba.

-Stan…

Fue a parar en sus brazos., allí como quien se ofrece voluntariamente al sacrificio.

-Tú también me gustas… desde siempre.

¿Acaso estaba alucinando? No. Imposible.

Su rostro a escasos centímetros era todo lo que había fantaseado. Una tez blanca y suave –y eso que su madre era de Jersey-, bellos ojos verdes y unos labios rojos. La tentación encarnada en su mejor amigo.

-¿Me vas a comer, Stanly?- su voz era un susurro erótico.

-Claro que lo haré- la sonrisita de medio lado era la firma del contrato.

Lo estrello contra la pared más cercana, besándolo con fiereza y excitación. Su lengua entro sin problema a la boca de su querido amante. Exploro todo, memorizando cada rincón que por obvio derecho era suyo.

-Ahnn… S-Stan noo…- luchaba en vano.

Sus dientes atacaron sin prisa el delgado cuello de Kyle, haciendo apenas perceptibles marcas, quien las viera sabría que el ya tenia dueño.

Sus manos traviesas se colaron por el suéter naranja de su amigo haciéndolo estremecer de placer. No pararon, se internaron mas allá tocando unos botoncitos que al parecer estaban erectos. Sonrió con maldad.

-Ya Stan… ¡PARA!

Todo se detuvo en seco.

-¿Qué?

-Yo… -su mirada iba de allí para allá, en un tintineo molesto- es que, yo soy…

-¿Virgen? –termino la frase con cierto apuro.

Solo atino a asentir nerviosamente.

-Igual yo, así que no hay miedo ¿vale? –sonrió diciendo esto con frescura.

Kyle lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisita miedosa. Sabía que no seria fácil escapar… ¿en que se había metido?

-Se mío Kyle.

El sonrojo se expandió por tan suaves mejillas y no hubo razón para negarse a esa petición.

Se acerco a el con una timidez nunca antes vista y lo beso con ternura. Stan gustoso acepto tan dulce gesto.

-Vamos.

-¿Adonde?- Kyle sostenía su mano halándolo hacia el segundo piso de la casa de la familia Broflovsky.

-¿No crees que perderé mi virginidad en la sala, verdad?

Stan se puso rojo como una manzana al escuchar estas palabras tan directas y sin ningún vestigio de vergüenza. Sin más, se dejo conducir hacia una habitación que conocía bien.

Una vez allí, mirándose uno al otro, con la respiración agitada se lanzaron a los brazos del otro. Un beso fue –de nuevo- el inicio de todo.

Las manos de Kyle se las arreglaron para quitarle el suéter a Stan y lo mismo hicieron las manos de su adjunto. Rompiendo tan mágico beso, Stan tiro con delicadeza el cuerpo frágil a la cama y el se posicionó encima de este para tener el control de todo.

-Se gentil, Stan.

-Siempre.

Sus labios se movieron con una armonía suave mientras una mano se colaba en algún sitio privado. El pelirojo se retorció levemente por la intromisión en su lugar secreto y suspiro.

La mano de Stan era gentil, se movía con mucha dedicación. Era como si quisiera hacerlo sufrir de ansiedad por la lentitud de esta. "_¡muévete!"_

La boca del ojiazul pasó al cuello, lamiendo cada porción de esa piel exquisita. De pronto un espasmo lo recorrió.

-¡¿Q-que haces?

-Haciéndote sentir como me siento yo.

Una delgada mano también recorría su hombría pero a mayor velocidad, haciéndolo jadear de placer.

-Ky… mmm…

Sin dejar de jadear su mano por fin cobro la vitalidad que debía.

-¡Stan!

Ahora era igualdad de condiciones. Pero teniendo que parar para desnudar a su chico, saco la mano de allí de una vez sacando el pantalón y ropa interior de este.

Kyle no podía estar mas rojo, sus mejillas coloradas le daban el aspecto de niño que cualquiera querría violar [hasta Cartman lo deseaba secretamente].

-¡Idiota! Sácate la ropa tú también entonces.

-Claro, pero debes primero desnudarte tú solo completamente.

Con una mirada asesina acepto la regla y se quito la camisilla que llevaba puesta. Bien, ahora era el turno de Stan.

Este sin temor alguno se incorporo en la cama y ante la mirada curiosa de su amante se desvistió con sensualidad. Primero su camisilla dejando al descubierto tan perfecto pecho; luego los pantalones que guardaban lo que pronto Kyle iba tener en su interior. Sin más estando los dos desnudos empezó lo caliente. [¿?]

Junto su pecho al de Kyle haciendo que sus miembros se tocaran más de lo debido. Los verdes ojos del chico se cerraron por un momento dejando que las sensaciones lo recorrieran. Se estremeció con fuerza.

-Prepárate.

-Siempre lo estuve.

Su boca empezó a recorrer el pecho de Kyle. La lengua traviesa se dedicaba a trazar caminos que llevaban siempre al mismo objetivo. Se toparon por fin con aquellos caramelos rosas y decidió atacarlos. Uno se vio afectado por los mordiscos y el otro por unos dedos fríos.

- ¡Ahhh…!

Siguió bajando topándose con un huequito coqueto donde sin pena metió su lengua haciendo gritar a Kyle por la sorpresa.

Y bajando ya donde no se puede seguir, encontró algo que en sus sueños mas perversos ya había probado y saboreado del todo.

Cogió entre sus manos aquella hombría y sin más empezó a masajearla con extremada lentitud mientras miraba fijamente unas esmeraldas que brillaban. Su boca empezó a dar besos y su lengua a lamer sin compasión. Kyle gemía sin control y eso era la mejor música para los dos. Unos minutos más de tortura y Kyle había terminado en la boca de su mejor amigo muerto de placer y vergüenza.

-N-no Stan… no t-te tragues eso, mmm…

El pelinegro no presto atención y con todo el gusto del mundo bebió la miel que desde hace mucho tiempo había fantaseado probar.

-Te ves realmente pervertido, Stanly.

-¿Lo crees? –pregunto este con una sonrisa de medio lado y dos dedos en su boca.

-Si. Esa es una expresión nueva.

Sin tiempo que perder dirigió aquellos dedos a la rosada entrada del chico judío y empezó a tantear el lugar. Kyle empezó a temblar.

-No te hare daño –le dijo al oído para luego besarle la frente- te lo prometo.

-Si, lo se… pero Kenny dijo que esto dolía y mucho.

-¿WTF?

-Luego te explico –susurro cohibido- ahora sigue.

Frunció el ceño y siguió con el acto. Sus dedos entraron allí con cierta timidez en aquel pasadizo y acaricio con ternura las paredes suaves. Estaba apretado.

-ahgg… due-duele Stan…

-¿Me detengo?

-¡NO! espere mucho por esto. ¡Sigue!

Y con esto dicho, se aferro a Stan abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y reprimiendo sus lágrimas. El aludido se sintió realmente feliz; beso con ternura la frente del chico y siguió con la dilatación.

En unos minutos saco sus dedos y se preparo psicológicamente para lo que iba a suceder. Sin decir nada coloco su miembro más que erecto en la entrada de Kyle y empujó.

-¡Ahhhh!

De los ojos color esmeralda salieron unas cristalinas lágrimas. Su expresión sonrojada y llorosa era algo que Stan no se esperaba; algo en su interior se removió [estomago quizás], y sus ojos también se llenaron de agua.

-N-no llores S-Stan…- suplico Kyle sorprendido.

-No es mi intención lastimarte.

-Lose, cálmate –dijo con sonrisa encantadora, infundiéndole ánimos al azabache-. Te amo, así que no te preocupes por eso.

Un beso los junto para que el diálogo acabara y en una sola estocada Stan estuvo adentro de Kyle. Unos segundos basto para que el judío se acostumbrara y empezó el vaivén de Stan.

Los gemidos subieron de volumen viniendo de parte y parte. Las manos de Stan se apoderaron de las piernas de Kyle y las puso en sus hombros para poder penetrar mejor al pelirrojo. Este se aferraba a su vez de las sabanas de su cama, sintiéndose desfallecer.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡STAN! Masss…

Con gusto complacería a su amor. En un movimiento rápido bajo las delgadas piernas y el tirándose de espalda a la cama hizo sentar a Kyle en su hombría literalmente. Kyle abrió sus ojos con asombro y gimió con fuerza por la movida.

El pelirojo apoyo sus manos en el estomago de su adjunto y espero a que este siguiera. Lo miro a los ojos y comprendió la razón del movimiento. Tendría que cabalgar… literalmente.

-Muévete.

-Claro –acepto con una sonrisita de medio lado.

Y sin perder tiempo empezó a subir y bajar con un aire erótico haciendo excitar aun mas a Stan quien con semejante vista solo podía morderse los labios de puro placer.

-¡ahhhmmm! ¡To-tocame!

Asintiendo, tomo el miembro de Kyle y empezó a masturbarlo con velocidad. El pelirrojo arqueaba su espalda y jadeaba de manera muy sensual. Con la otra mano Stan cogió a Kyle por la cintura y empezó a empujarlo hacia abajo en cada vaivén del chico.

Los dos ya casi llegaban a su límite.

-St… Stan ve voy… a venir… mmm.

-No, todavía no –dijo jadeante mientras con su dedo pulgar oprimía la punta del miembro.

-No… ¡ahhh!

Stan marco las subidas y bajadas de Kyle, haciendo estas rápidas y certeras que lograban tocar un punto sensible en el interior del chico haciéndolo delirar de placer.

-¡DEJAME STAN!

Con la última estocada Stan soltó el miembro e hizo llegar a Kyle al orgasmo puro. Esto hizo que su interior se contrajera y apretara el sexo de Stan, cosa que provoco la misma reacción en el chico. Los dos gimiendo se miraron a los ojos y vieron el amor reflejado.

Kyle cayó pesadamente en el pecho de Stan haciendo que este se riera un poco. Levanto su rostro sonriendo de forma cálida provocando un sonrojo en su compañero acompañado de una sonrisa amorosa.

-¿estuve bien?

-¿y que se yo? Acabo de perder mi virginidad con mi mejor amigo.

-Bueno, eso es cierto.

Los dos rieron con soltura.

Unos sonidos se escucharon en el primer piso.

-¿Kyle? ¿Estas en casa?

-¡Joder, mi mama!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡Si mama, estoy en mi habitación… con Stan! –contesto a grito pleno.

-¡oh bueno! –Escucho responder- ¡baja un momento por favor!

-mierda- susurro Kyle- ¡si ya voy!

-¿que vamos a hacer? –pregunto Stan con miedo.

-Bueno… en primer lugar, sal de mí.

-Bien –sonrió malicioso; cogió de las caderas a su chico y empezó a levantarlo, Kyle ayudo por supuesto, pero con renuencia. Un pequeño gemido salió de sus bocas.

-Vístete-ordeno el judío mientras el lo hacia con rapidez.

-see…

Stan hasta ahora llevaba los bóxers puestos cuando vio a Kyle perfectamente vestido pero sin su habitual gorra.

-mejor quédate así –murmuro pícaro- le diré a mi madre que estamos estudiando y que _por favor no nos interrumpa._

Stan capto de inmediato el doble sentido de la frase y le pico el ojo en complicidad.

-Saluda a tu mama de mi parte… no puedo hacerlo yo en estas fachas.

-¡Claro!

Beso con ternura a su mejor amigo y salió corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta de esta tras de sí.

Bueno… si esto no confirmaba que estaba enamorado de Kyle no sabia que mas hacer… quizás con mas sesiones como esta todo estaría asegurado.

Sonrió ampliamente y espero a que su amante subiera con más tiempo que pediría a su _suegra. _¡Oh vaya! Esa palabra era realmente nueva para él.

Ya tendría tiempo para acostumbrarse a esta.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y... que tal? Bueno este también me lo pidieron así que... no es que no me guste la pareja, al contrario es mi favorita, solo que a mi parece esta un poco empalagosa.. okno! me gusto pero tengo un noseque en nosedonde (?) <em>**

**_Me encantaria que me dieran su opinion asi podre progresar xD Ademas un coment no hace daño xDDD_**

**_Gracias por leer! _**

**_Ahi se ven! Peace!_**


End file.
